Could you fix it?
by AnariKaizoku
Summary: Luffy's having some emotional problems and turns to Usopp for help. Hard Yaoi. LuUs. Completed. Read and Review, please? I feed off of reviews!


I don't own One Piece or any of the characters.  
3 AnariKaizoku

Could you fix it?

Luffy sat up in bed, staring at the porthole on the side of the room. Light shone through, just a bit. The men's quarters. Why did the girls get the better room? He sighed and stretched with a yawn, scratching his head and reaching for his straw hat. His thinly scarred arm stretched slightly as he lifted his hat and set it on his head. He slowly rolled out of the hammock, looking around at his male crew. He smiled. Zoro being his normal self and clutching his katanas to his chest tightly. Luffy remembered when he'd tried to take one, smiling. He got a bonk on the head and a lecture. It was odd that Luffy was up this early, it was usually Sanji or Zoro. Luffy was one to sleep in. Sanji was writhed in his covers, heart eyes plastered to his pale, slightly more mature, face. He was mumbling the girls of the crew's name. He'd sighed just a bit and turned to find his footwear.

Mugiwara slipped his sandals on and then glanced at Usopp. He smiled. The long-nosed liar was hugging Chopper, a soft blush on the reindeers face. "Kawaii…" Luffy whispered below his breath and made his way outside, his hand on his hat. He didn't want to peek in on the girls. Robin was probably up anyways. Luffy yawned again. He stared at the rising sun. Dawn was approaching and it looked magnificent. He stared, leaning against the small cabin they had to enter to get to the rooms. His foot against a wall. The seas were calm; the skies were splattered with pinks, purples, blues, whites, yellows. He loved Dawn. And today he'd woken up to see it.

Luffy watched as the sun finally rose. He put his hand in front of his face just to shield it a little. The sun was up. Dawn was over. Now to wait for the next time he woke up this early. He walked over to the front of the ship, patting the sheep's head at the front. "Fly Merry…fly…" He said and smiled. The boat was working hard. After all it had been through. All it had endured, his ship, no…Kaya's ship was still intact. Thanks to Usopp. The brilliant repairman. He felt his cheeks heat up. What was wrong with him? He shook his head a bit vigorously and climbed to the top of the sheep's head. He pat its horns and smiled. This was his favorite spot. HIS spot. No one else sat here without his permission.

Luffy blinked, hearing approaching footsteps. He didn't turn his head through. He was too taken, too absorbed. He kept his hand on his hat and a slight smile on his face. Finally his curiosity got a hold of him and he turned to see who it was. "Oi Oi!" He heard Sanji exclaim and rush a bit more towards him. He was looked up at. Luffy smiled down at Sanji. "Ohayo Gozaimasu, Sanji-san…" He said with his large smile. Surprisingly he got a smile back. "Ohayo…Luffy-sama. We're out of leeks." He said. Luffy shrugged. "As long as we aren't out of meat I'm fine…We'll get more at the next stop." He said in a happy tone. He smiled at Sanji's one visible eye. Sanji smiled back. "Alright…Just hoping you know that we are on a budget…this means we need to cut back on some-"Sadly, Sanji got cut off. Luffy had begun to laugh. This earned him a swift kick to the face.

"Bakayaro! What are you laughing at?" Asked Sanji, his cigarette fuming. Luffy smiled and rubbed his red cheek. "If you didn't buy so many cigarettes…we wouldn't be needing a budget…" He pointed out. Sanji growled and kicked again, allowing the captain to fly off the Merry's head and land his back on the deck in front of him. Sanji panted. "I don't care what you say, I can't live without cigarettes. We'll have to find something else to cut back on…" Sanji exclaimed. Luffy sighed and crossed his arms. "I'll think…" He said. Sanji blinked. "YOU CAN"T THINK!" Sanji screamed. Luffy let out a 'hmph' and smirked. "I'm hungry, Sanji-kun…" He said. Sanji sighed. "Right right…" He said and slouched, moving himself to the kitchen of his own free will. Luffy sat up and dusted his hat. He loved his crewmates, all very, very much. No reason not to actually, they were all an odd bunch. And all together they made the Mugiwara Kaizoku.

Luffy smelled eggs. He sighed. How talented could his crewmates be? All of them with a tough past, but eventually have gotten over it. He loved his crew, and he knew they loved him. He sighed and sat back against the railing of the ship, like Zoro did. He blinked. Speak of the devil. Zoro neared the mast and sat against it with a yawn. Luffy smiled. "Ohayo, Zoro-sama…" He said and smiled. "Daijobu?" He asked. Zoro sent Luffy a tired stare, then a weak smile. "Still tired, Luffy…but your as energetic as ever…" He said and yawned. Luffy smiled and let out a chuckle. "Bored though…" He said, the aroma of steaming vegetables rising. Sanji was going all out today. Budget my ass…

Zoro had set his katanas down next to his shirt, which he wondered how many he had of. Luffy smiled as Zoro began to lift his normal amount of weights. To any normal person it was a lot, even Chopper found it amazing, but Zoro lifted as if they were feathers. Luffy stared at Zoro from the corner of his eye, a wide smile on his innocent face. His smile faded a bit as he spotted the blades. Luffy knew someday Zoro would beat Mihawk, and that would probably be the same week Luffy became Pirate King. He'd gotten so used to repeating the same sentence all over again. 'Watashi wa, Gomu Ningen…' and telling people what he wanted to be. It all came out on it's own now. Like a slip of the tongue.

He noticed Zoro start to break a sweat on his billionth-plus lift. He smirked. He heard Sanji's call of 'Breakfasts almost ready.' Luffy really couldn't wait. Sanji made new foods everyday. Of course, Luffy's favorite was the meat on a bone. And no one made it like Sanji. Luffy yawned and kept his hand on his hat. Reminiscing a bit on when he got the forsaken straw-hat. He just wished he'd meet up with Shanks soon. He wanted him to see how much a success he became. Shanks. He wondered how different he looked. He probably still had the stubble, and of course the red hair. He'd be much more mature. Luffy couldn't quite finger point the age though. Luffy could barely count. Nami, Usopp, and Robin were probably the smartest in the crew. He admitted it. Robin smartest and most mature of all. She was older, wiser, and much more calm most of the time. Luffy admired Robin.

Luffy opened an eye, hearing the creek of the men's quarters' door…or probably the loose plank on one of the stairs. Either way…that was Usopp. Luffy lifted his hat from over his eyes and peered at Usopp. Whenever the girls weren't up, he'd unbuckle the top of his coveralls and just let them hang on his hips. Surprisingly, everyone on the ship was in great shape. He'd felt bad. He didn't care the weight of people. But Usopp…Usopp looked particularly good today. His hair out of his bandanna which made it look, almost, afro-like. He saw Usopp wearing his sunglasses, now he'd noticed that the sun WAS particularly strong today. This was probably why Zoro was breaking a sweat. Usually it didn't matter how many lifts Zoro did, it took a lot.

Zoro seemed to notice how Luffy was staring at Usopp's bare chest. Luffy noticed this attention and glanced at Zoro. He saw Zoro smile at him and go back to weight lifting. Luffy stared at his bare feet. He sighed and put the soles of his feet together, an odd position. He began to rock back and forth. The rest of the crew would be up soon. He'd have to put on his Captain face for Nami, and then wipe it off with a stupid remark. He'd earn a pelt on the head from her spoon maybe. The routine. Luffy stood and sat on the rail, almost feeling his leg tingle with numbness. He hated when that happened. Luffy blinked, seeing Chopper peer out the door and come towards Usopp, asking random questions. He then smiled as Chopper walked towards the kitchen. They were such good friends, all of them were. The best of nakama. All they did was work together. They weren't Subordinates. They were friends.

Usopp had began to buckle his coveralls back up. Luffy's lip twitched, wanting to pout. But he just lowered his hat to cover his face. Usopp only buckled one. Probably because his coveralls were falling and he was just a bit too hot to buckle the entire thing. He was getting rather thin. Luffy peered back up and placed his hat on his knees. He blinked as Usopp neared him with a smile and sat down next to him. "Ohayo, Usopp-u…." Luffy said and smiled. Usopp pat Luffy's head. "You mumbled in your sleep last night…Something wrong?" Usopp asked, scratching Luffy's head. Luffy seemed to like it when Chopper did it. This was when Luffy had nightmares. Luffy hated nightmares. Luffy sighed. "Just…another dream…" He said and sighed again. Usopp smirked. "Now, Luffy, you can handle slashes, gashes and cuts…but you can't handle nightmares?" He asked teasingly. Luffy leaned into Usopp's touch. "When I have a bad dream…I can't get away…and I don't want to wake up…" He said and stared at the wooden floor from the corner of his eyes. Usopp smiled at Luffy. "But…what is there to be scared of? Now…I'm not telling you to relive it all, or to tell me anything at all…But…What causes these nightmares?" Usopp asked.

Luffy raised his eyes to look at Usopp. The genuine worried look on the guys face, which was rare. Usopp was always busy inventing, today he took the time to care for his captain. Luffy smiled. "I die before I become pirate king…." He said and stared at his feet. "There are many different ways…all of them painful…But I don't see the killers faces…" He said. He glanced at Usopp enough to see him blink and smile. "Well, that just means your worried you wont make it…right? There's no use in doubting yourself…that way your sure you wont make it…" Usopp began, bringing a hand to his own chin. "Besides, there's nothing to worry about. No matter how much anyone tries, your not going to die…and if you do…hey…at least you tried…Right?" He said, it was a rhetorical question, although Luffy nodded. Usopp smiled and gave Luffy a tight hug. "And don't' be afraid to tell me anything, alright?" He asked and Luffy smiled. "Yup…" Mugiwara no Luffy said  
Sanji whistled. "Oi Oi! Breakfast's ready! Hurry the hell up!" He said in his usual angry tone until he saw the two ladies of the crew walk into the kitchen. His puffs of cigarette smoke took the form of hearts, and so did his visible right eye. "Ooooiiii! Robin-chwan! Nami-swaaaaan! How did you sleeeep?" He sing-songed. Luffy walked in, Robin was sitting at the table and talking to Chopper. Explaining about a book that she was reading on medicine's of the world. Luffy smiled when he heard that Chopper wanted to borrow it. Zoro had set his shirt back on and sat down before Luffy did. Luffy took the seat next to the green haired swordsman. Zoro smirked and scooted his chair in, piling a bunch of eggs on his plate, until Sanji smacked the back of Zoro's hand with a spatula. "Ladies first, baka na…" Said Sanji.

Zoro let out a lowly growl and swiftly pulled out a blade and put it to Sanji's hand. "I'll chop it off if you touch me again…Curly-brow…" Zoro growled out between grinding teeth. Sanji smirked and pulled his hand away. He put a hand to his eyebrow. "I'm positive you wont…" He said and glanced at Nami. Nami flipped her short orange hair and smiled. "Would you two stop fighting?" She asked grumpily and took a sip of the fresh squeezed tangerine juice from the garden she grew on the ship. It was good to have the citrus in case of scurvy. Robin smiled. "It smells great Kokku-sama…" She said referring to Sanji. Sanji's heart eyes thumped and he practically floated. "Arigatoooooooooo" He squealed. Luffy shook his head at the perverted cook. What characters.

Luffy began to eat, he noticed Sanji staring at him slightly. He could just picture the man thinking 'He's eating so slow, does it taste bad?' and began to eat faster. He didn't want to worry anyone. He had to be the smart captain and make everyone understand that he wasn't scared of anything. Luffy put his fork down and pat his stomach. He smiled. "Oishii Sanji-kun…" He said. "I'm tired…I'll be…Yea…" He said and stood, moving himself out of the room, little did he know that once he left the crew questioned what was wrong with him. Nami broke the silence. "I wonder…what could be bothering Luffy so much he doesn't eat like he usually does…" she said. Robin blinked and looked around. Zoro came out with it. "Maybe he's just not hungry…" He said. This earned him a whack on the head from Sanji's evil spatula. "Luffy is always hungry…" He said, lighting a new cigarette. Usopp kept quiet and stepped outside after a few bites of food. He didn't want to come out with it, only him and Chopper knew what really troubled his captain.

Usopp sat on the railing of the ship, staring at Luffy's back. Once again Luffy was on the ship's head, staring at the sky. What was he searching for? "Oi…Luffy…" He said and walked to his friend. "You've never not eaten before…Are you sure nightmares is all it is?" He asked. Luffy turned to see Usopp, then turned back. He nodded. "Mmhmm…don't worry." He said. "I just have a small tummy ache.." he said with a little smile, not even looking at his friend. Usopp blinked. "That'd surpass your appetite…which I don't think you have anymore…" Usopp said and tugged Luffy down by the shirt. Luffy's back hit the deck and he whined. "Ite…" He said under his breath and sat up. "What the hell, Usopp?" He asked and growled. Usopp sat across from him. "Your not ok…I know it…We are ALL worried…especially me…" He said and smiled weakly. "Now either you tell me or I don't forgive you…" He said and stood. "I'll be in my room." He said.

Luffy blinked and sat against the rail. "No…Forgiveness?..." He questioned his own actions. What would he do? Could he really tell Usopp of his little crush? The crush that made him sick to his stomach, or tingly whenever he thought of it? He stared at his feet and sighed, in deep amazement of his actions. He'd worried his crewmates, not eaten, and sat there. That'd never happened, well…his nakama were always worried about him…but that was only in a sarcastic way.

The day went by, Luffy skipped out on lunch to lay down in the crows nest and stare at the pirate flag Usopp had created for them. Usopp. So talented. So nice. So caring. So cool. Luffy couldn't help it. He'd fallen in love, and he couldn't say it was 'love at first sight.' No. He didn't believe in that stuff at all. When he'd gotten to know this friend of his, the like between them grew. Soon it became night, and all of them went to bed. Usopp had to stay up and watch the ship that night. Sanji had made him tea and all to keep him warm. Luffy just couldn't sleep. He hated nights when Usopp wasn't in the room with him, and that night he just couldn't stand it.

Luffy had tossed, turned and fallen out of his hammock three times before Zoro kicked him out of the room. The swordsman liked to sleep. And he'd admitted it a lot. Luffy walked out and sighed, the crisp and cool night air enveloping him. It was so clear tonight. And he could see all the stars and the large moon, lighting up the sky. Then he saw Usopp, hunched over and staring into his tea. The moonlight hit him just right and it was enough to make Luffy drool just like it would if Usopp was a slab of steak.

Usopp looked up to the sound of footsteps. "Luffy…what are you doing up?" He asked. Usopp wouldn't be surprised if it was more nightmares, those things were killing him AND Luffy. He watched the boy sit in front of him and smiled. "About…what you said earlier…" Luffy began. Usopp raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "Right…?" He questioned. "Reason is…I…My heart…it hurts Usopp…Could…you…" Luffy leaned in, holding Usopp by a shoulder. "Could you fix it?" He asked with a small smile.

Usopp saw as Luffy continued to lean closer. Soon enough Luffy's lips were connected to Usopp's. Usopp's eyes closed as he had his hands crossed around his chest to hold the blanket Nami had given him. He dropped his hands, dropping the blanket as well, to place a hand on Luffy's back and pressing them closer to each other. Usopp hadn't felt this good since…since he told stories to Kaya. No…this was better. And he knew Luffy didn't want to pull away, but he had to. For the sake of air. Luffy pulled back and smiled at Usopp. "I'll try my best…" Usopp whispered and kissed Luffy's cheek. Luffy blushed and bit his bottom lip.

"Usopp…Ai…Aishiteru…" He said, pulling Shanks' hat off of his head. He placed it beside him and looked up at Usopp. Luffy placed a hand under Usopp's chin and brought him into a more passionate kiss. Usopp, of course, obliged and tilted his head and wrapped his arms around Luffy, pushing him back against the flooring. Luffy somewhat grunted at the weight above him, but loved it all the same.

Usopp placed a hand to the back of Luffy's head, feeling Luffy part his lips. The liar took advantage of that moment to slip his tongue into Luffy's mouth, probing it, interested in it. He heard Luffy let out a soft groan. Luffy had slipped his tongue into Usopp's mouth and allowed the two to wrestle. Luffy pulled away as he turned the two of them over, now on top. Usopp looked up at Luffy, smiling weakly. He loved his captain, and that wasn't a lie. Luffy placed a hand on Usopp's chest with a smile. Usopp blushed. "Are you really…gonna…" He questioned Luffy. Luffy placed two fingers on the buckle of Usopp's coveralls. "Yup…" Luffy whispered and leaned down to kiss at his neck. Luffy heard Usopp let out a light gasp and nipped lightly at the base of Usopp's neck. He undid one of Usopp's buckles and kissed lower, sometimes glancing up to see Usopp's face.

Luffy unbuckled the other button, folding the coverall over so he could see Usopp's chest. He leaned up and began to bite and nip at Usopp's ear, loving the sounds coming from him. Usopp was whimpering, groaning even. Luffy put a hand on Usopp's mouth and a finger to his own lips. "We've got to be quiet…" He said. Usopp nodded "B-but... What if it hurts…" He trembled. Luffy smiled and kissed Usopp on the lips quickly. "Then the worst would be over…" Luffy said and reached his hands into Usopp's coveralls. As Luffy sucked on the skin of Usopp's collarbone, Usopp took the liberty of bringing pleasure to his love. He began unbuttoning the buttons on Luffy's vest. Pulling it off of his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground on top of the hat.

Usopp trailed his hand down Luffy's bare, toned chest. He rolled them over, hearing Luffy let out a squeak. Usopp smiled at Luffy and poked two of his fingers into Luffy's waistband. Usopp leaned down to kiss Luffy softly, trailing the two fingers to unbuckle Luffy's shorts. Luffy gasped into the kiss as Usopp had taken the liberty to begin stroking his member. Usopp pulled away with a smile, enjoying Luffy's erotic reaction. He began to kiss at Luffy's bare chest, then his abdomen. Luffy was biting his lip to keep from moaning too loud. Usopp had tightened his grip and Luffy lost all control. He groaned and thrust up into Usopp's hand, grabbing Usopp's shoulders and lifting his head higher to kiss him. Usopp's eyes widened as he felt something running down his hand, a few seconds later he pulled away to bring his hand up to is lips and lick the sweet, salty liquid off of his fingers.

Luffy gasped and ruffled his own messy black hair, a soft light pink blush on his face. He blinked as Usopp leaned down to kiss the small scar below Luffy's left eye. Luffy smile and rolled them over so Luffy was on top now. Luffy's pants were undone so he took them off. They were ruined anyhow. Usopp arched his back so he could pull his coveralls off, but saw Luffy had done it faster. Usopp blushed as he stayed there, under Luffy. Naked and extremely aroused. Luffy smiled and reached down to grab Usopp's hard-on. He stroked as he let his tongue trail low from the top of Usopp's chest to the patch of hair below his waistline. Luffy stopped stroking and licked skeptically at the head of Usopp's member.

Usopp felt a shock go through his body as he grabbed the back of Luffy's head, grasping the boys hair and moaning. "Ohhhh…Luffyyy…" He groaned out. Luffy smiled at Usopp's pleasure and began to suckle at Usopp's length, the delicious moans erupting from Usopp's lips fueled Luffy to begin moving his head back in forth in a rhythm. He tried to leave the back of his throat relaxed and when Usopp began to thrust into his mouth he decided to just suck. Hearing Usopp moan again made his own throbbing member grow harder and harder.

Usopp bit his bottom lip but it slipped from his grasp and he moaned loudly, thrusting once more before coming into Luffy's mouth. He gasped as the spasms ran through his body and he quickly sat up to see Luffy still suckling softly until all the sticky white liquid had disappeared. Luffy sat up and wiped his lips then leaned in to kiss Usopp again, eager and ready. Usopp blushed as he tasted his own essence on Luffy but gasped slightly and pulled away.

Luffy ran his hand down Usopp's torso and lower, passing his already hardening member. He landed at Usopp's hole and smirked, pushing his middle finger in and leaning down to catch the scream that Usopp erupted. Luffy was getting hotter by the second, but he pushed and pulled his finger in and out, he had to get Usopp hot too. Luffy let his hand roam Usopp's body again. Usopp gasped and caught his breath unknowingly when Luffy replaced his finger with his member.

Luffy pressed his length to Usopp's hole and groaned. "Oh…Usopp…sooo..tight…" He moaned out and went in unbearably slowly. He looked at the wincing Usopp, biting his index finger to relieve himself of his pain. Luffy leaned down and pulled Usopp's fingers from his mouth, replacing them with his lips. He felt Usopp's tongue in his mouth and he began to suck on it softly. Luffy's length was now inside Usopp fully and he began to pull out. Usopp groaned into Luffy's mouth and felt him thrust back in. He groaned as all his nerves sprang to attention.

Luffy's hand trailed down to stroke Usopp's hard length as he tried to bring his partner some more pleasure. He pulled from the kiss to moan into his thrusts, biting his lip and jacking his partner off. He really wouldn't last long. Usopp wrapped his legs around Luffy's waist and tightened them into the thrusts. He gasped and groaned loudly, in the back of his mind wondering if anyone had seen them. He gasped when Luffy quickened his pace and wrapped his arms tighter around Luffy's neck and leaned up to place a kiss on his lips. Usopp came soon after, groaning into the kiss and Luffy soon after that. Usopp released his arms and legs and Luffy collapsed on his lover.

They both panted for long lost air, their members throbbing and for Usopp his newly abused hole. He felt Luffy's lips touch his forehead as he reached for his clothes. "It's almost morning…" He said almost hoarsely and sat up, wiping some of the white sticky film off of his torso. Usopp sat up and nodded. He was tired, but still had watch. Usopp smirked and glanced at Luffy as he buckled his coveralls. "Luffy-kun…" He began. "Is it fixed?"


End file.
